dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Cook
| died= | hometown= Bridgehampton, New York | knownfor= Model | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Valentin Chmerkovskiy | place= TBA | highestscore= TBA | lowestscore= TBA | averagescore= TBA }} Sailor Lee Brinkley Cook is a celebrity from season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. She replaced her mom Christie Brinkley who was forced to drop out due to a broken arm. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Sailor Brinkley Cook is an American model/filmmaker and photographer. A gorgeous head-turner of a face and body, she has managed to achieve success at a young age. Having legendary supermodel Christie Brinkley as her mother definitely helped her, but it was her talent and dedication which paved the way for her to become a rising star in the fashion world. Sailor grew up in Bridgehampton, New York, and began modeling at age fifteen. She took the industry by storm as she was featured in Teen Vogue, an overwhelming achievement for her, soon after she was signed with IMG Models. Perhaps most notably, Sailor appeared alongside her mother, Christie Brinkley, and sister, singer/songwriter Alexa Ray Joel, in the 2017 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. In 2018, Sports Illustrated named the budding model one of its Rookies for its Swimsuit Edition and contributed as a photographer's assistant. Recently, she walked the runway alongside her mother for Elie Tahari and appeared with her siblings on the cover of Hamptons magazine for their celebrated Labor Day issue. Additional editorial credits for Sailor include the covers of Avenue, Daily Front Row, and Bella as well as fashion stories in Seventeen, Town & Country, Beach Magazine, New York Post, and a Marie Claire special issue with Fabricio Ferri. Sailor was included in People's Most Beautiful issue for the second time, appearing alongside her mother Christie, sister Alexa, and brother Jack. Sailor also made her runway debut in Milan walking for Dolce&Gabbana during spring 2018. Earlier this year, Sailor took a break from her studies and relocated to Australia to continue modeling opportunities. Outside of fashion, she aspires to contribute to National Geographic as a photojournalist. Dancing with the Stars 28 Replacing her injured mother just three days before the premiere, Sailor was partnered with Valentin Chmerkovskiy. They placed TBA. Scores Trivia Gallery SailorCook-Promo28.jpg Sailor-Val-S28Promo.jpg Sailor and Val S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Sailor and Val S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 2.jpg Sailor and Val S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 3.jpg Sailor and Val S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 4.jpg Sailor and Val S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 5.jpg Sailor and Val S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 6.jpg Sailor and Val S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 7.jpg Sailor and Val S28 Week 1.jpg Sailor S28 Week 1 1.jpg Christie and Sailor S28 Week 1 1.jpg Christie Sailor and Val S28 Week 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 sailor val instagram 9 21.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 sailor christie instagram 9 22.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 sailor val instagram 9 22.jpg Sailor val week 2.jpg Sailor week 2.jpg Sailor val week 2 2.jpg Sailor week 2 2.jpg Val sailor 28 week 2 1.jpg Val sailor 28 week 2 2.jpg Val sailor 28 week 2 3.jpg Val sailor 28 week 2 4.jpg Val sailor 28 week 2 5.jpg Val sailor 28 week 2 6.jpg Dwts christie val sailor instagram 9 27.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sailor val 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sailor val 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sailor val 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sailor val 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sailor.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 val sailor.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sailor val brandon keo instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 sailor val keo twitter 9 30.jpg Performances Sailor Brinkley-Cook’s Foxtrot – Dancing with the Stars Sailor Brinkley-Cook's Rumba - Dancing with the Stars Sailor Brinkley-Cook’s Tango - Dancing with the Stars 28 Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants